


You turn around, so hot and dry. You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I was on a roll, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, the mentioning of eating pussy, the mentioning of sucking Babyboy's cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	You turn around, so hot and dry. You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive

We hadn't had sex the last couple of days, my mental state had seen to that. And it was like Tim had antennas that picked up my mood.  
Sometimes it was like  _he_ knew about my instability before I did. I both loved it and not loved it.  
Our whole dynamic changed somehow, so subtly it was hardly noticable, but I felt it. And of course, so did he.

We never had sex when I was in that "state" - even if I insisted on it, because he said it was like he was taking advantage of me.  
I adored him for being so considerate and attentive though, and I kinda understood where he was coming from when he said it didn't feel right for him.  
He was persistent even if I was the one making a move and hinted that I wanted to suck his cock. Even if I wasn't getting fucked or had an orgasm - I wanted to atleast help my man to have one. But I could tell his head wasn't really in it.

Although I took great pleasure in sucking his cock, and I enjoyed the way he felt in my mouth, and the way he tasted.  
I loved to suck his cock. I _needed_ to suck his cock.  
There were few things in life that turned me on as much as when Tim grabbed me and fisted his hands in my hair, tousling and pulling as he knotted his fingers through it. Locking eyes with me as he guided my wet and warm mouth to him.  
My pulse always shot sky high when he tipped his head back and sucked air through his teeth with his hands still around my head, and when he would grunt audibly and huff my name over and over. Making _me_ more and more horny, and my sodden pussy tingle.  
How his body language shifted those few seconds before he came, and how his cock seemed to "grow" in girth in a weird way. This was all in my head, I'm sure, but his cock just fitted to damn perfect in my mouth.

But he had been kinda reluctant the last few days. He was just looking out for my well being and of course I loved him for that.

That "horny" and "ticklish" feeling had been building in me the past days, and I found myself fantasising more and more. And today I got a real vivid image of me riding myself to an orgasm with his beautiful cock in me. How his big hands grabbed a hold of my hips to align with my movements as I completely lost myself and squirted over him. I wanted to ride him so badly and the thought made me ridiculously  aroused. But I stifled the desire, and went on about my day.

Tonight though when we just watched tv together on the couch, and we happened to catch some weird show about the colour and shape of womens vaginas, and I just kinda sneered at it, but Tim's desire to fuck must have been switched on, because he slowly leaned over and put his hand down my pants. Holding his gaze as if to seek permission to take it further. I just grinned slowly and spread my legs.

 _"Is this alright my love?"_ he asked.

I just nodded, and he got up on his feet, and pulled my body to the edge of the couch.  
My pussy always ached when he did things like that. When he acted assertive and dominant.  
I giggled and asked, _"What are you doing, Tim?"_

He hushed me and without breaking his stare - pulled down my pants, slowly.  
When my bare cunt was exposed to him, he just hummed a little.

_"I've missed your little pink pussy, baby."_

I pulled down my top - exposing my breasts to him, and ran my fingers over my nipples.  
I shivered at my own touch as I traced my hands down, parted my folds and rubbed circles on myself.

 _"You have, huh?"_ I teased and bit my lip slightly when I felt how incredibly wet I was.

Tim knealed down so that he was placed directly infront of where I needed him the most, running his hands over my legs and ass. He grabbed a hold of me and kneaded my skin with his whole hand. He knew I loved it when he was a bit rough, when he had me on the verge of almost begging him to be more tender, to take it easy with me, 'cause I was just a little girl. A fragile little thing who would break easily if he wasn't being gentle.

He dipped his head down and teased my pussy with feather light kisses, and a feather light touch. My body jerked instantly and I found myself beg wordlessly.  
I whimpered softly as my heartrate started to speed up when I knew what was coming.  
I loved it. I loved to cum in Tim's face and the feeling of him lap up my cunt juice.

My pussy must have been pulsating, because he chuckled softly and ran a finger along my slit, taunting me because he knew how desperately I needed him in me, whether it was his fingers, tongue or cock. I whimperd pathetically, and that made him chuckle even more.

 _"Such a needy girl,"_ he tsk'ed, kissing me just above my slit. _"Behave now or I will stop..."_

I said nothing, I just closed my eyes when I felt him running his nose and mouth over me, pecking my skin several times.

 _"Mmm baby..."_ he moaned.

I arched my back a little, and scooted down to give him better access, and he wrapped both his arms around my legs, and held me open, and gently blew cold air directly on me. I involuntarily clenched, and my pussy twitched subtly. He chuckled again and dipped his head down and planted a kiss on my clit. I moaned from my throat, and he did it again.  
No one has ever eaten my pussy the way Tim did, no one has ever made me cum so fucking hard as Tim. It was like he wrote the book on how to best please a woman, by using nothing but your tongue, and maybe some fingers, and he never failed to deliver.  
The fastes he had ever gotten me off is 16 seconds, using nothing but the pad of his thumb and a wicked grin.

He opened his mouth to fully take me in, and he used his whole tongue as he ran it up and down, side to side, in and out. So frustratingly slow I felt I was about to explode.  
I pushed down on him and he pulled back, I mewled. I could literally  _feel_ his grin when he realized  _he_ was the one in charge.

 _"Ah ah ah,"_ he teased and squeezed my ass.

I admitted defeat and my body tensed up a bit. He waited a few seconds, then I felt the tip of his tongue on me again, and I immediately relaxed and smiled when he was on me once more.  
Tim seemed a bit eager himself so he inserted three fingers in me and pushed in deep.  
I gasped and bucked my hips. I kept grinding in little circles and I lifted my head off the pillow. Tim caught my eyes and the look he gave me sent a jolt of excitement all throughout my body and I shivered when I saw the determination in his eyes.  
That faint smugness on his face when he knew the power he had over me, when he knew how easily he could make me cum. And how perfectly effortlessly he made it.

 _"Please...Tim..."_ I now begged with words as I needed him to fuck me, hard, fast and brutal. _"Tim..."_

He gave my clit a few kisses, and nibbled my folds with his lips, and kinda settled himself down - the signature trademark, the calm before the storm, he was going in for the kill. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly, and I held my breath when I knew what was coming.  
He sat up on his knees, removed his fingers from inside me and licked them clean. Then he opened his eyes and stared directly into mine.

 _"Are you ready, baby..?"_ he asked in a low voice.

I gave a needy moan and bit my lips together after I managed to stammer out, _"P-Please...Tim...I'm-I'm gonna die if you don't..."_

A subtle smirk formed in his lips, and I could see how pleased he was. He totally loved this. He inserted two fingers in me and started to thrust them in and out, hard, fast and brutal. And I panted loudly at the sensation he was giving me.  
Just as I started to almost leave my body, he latched his lips around my clit and sucked on me until I couldn't hold it back any longer. I held my breath and a chorus of profanities escaped my lips. I wasn't really aware of it myself, I just knew that I was about to black out as he fucked me insane with his fingers.  
I came in his face. I came for what felt like minutes. I came with such force my body was jerking without any help from me. It was like I lost all control over myself and I was standing on the outside looking in.

My mind slowly became cloaked in a warm and cozy blanket. A serene, billowy sensation that made all bad thoughts melt away like the ice cubes he used to run over my back when we lounged by the pool. My shoulders convulsed slightly and I exhaled a deep breath.  
It took several minutes before I could move properly and as I waited for my body to start obeying again, I just concentrated on my own heartbeats and the way Tim pecked little kisses up and down my inner thighs. Giving me the time I needed as he tenderly caressed my unclothed lower body.

 _"Good girl,"_ he praised. _"You're so sexy when I make you come."_

 


End file.
